Hand washing basins, in which the passengers and flight personnel can wash their hands, are installed in aircraft cabins, in particular, in aircraft toilet modules or kitchen modules (galleys) installed therein. Tissues are provided for drying the hands, which can be taken from a dispenser located near the hand-washing basin. The used tissues are collected in a waste container.
Both the fresh tissues and used tissues must be stored. In addition, it should be ensured that enough fresh tissues are available at all times. A corresponding supply may have to be kept in stock for this purpose, and the dispensing devices for dispensing the tissues should be refilled regularly. This may be associated with the need for more space, a higher weight, and additional costs.
DE 10 2009 018 690 A1 and WO 2010/121862 A4 describe aircraft toilet modules with a hand washing basin. DE 10 2009 021 970 A1 describes an autonomous water module for aircraft, which also exhibits a hand washing basin.